


Jon/Ramsay Drabbles

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles and Ficlets, M/M, no non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: I have one for Jon and Robb, seems only fair I have one for this most horribad of ships ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: frog dissection, Ramsay of course being a creeper  
> Context: High School AU, they're about 17ish (I know, the dissection is typically done freshman year but shhh)

Jon looked at the safety goggled before him skeptically. He didn’t want to put them on; they were so scratched up from years of use he could barely see through them, but they were also uncomfortable. But, he had seen a kid get squirted in the eye with frog juice, and he didn’t want to have the same happen to him. He looked over and noticed his partner wasn’t paying attention, so he switched his goggles for the other boys glasses, hiding a grin. 

When Ramsay reached for his glasses, only to find goggles in his place, he looked over at Jon with a knowing smile. He did not, however, say anything, just putting on the goggles before pulling on his gloves, Jon doing the same. Ramsay snatched up the scalpel before Jon could get at it. He rolled his eyes when Ramsay grinned at him. 

Jon had no particular interest in dissecting the frog pinned down before them, so he decided he’d just let Ramsay do all of the dissecting, while he took notes for the two of them and filled out the worksheet part of the assignment. Ramsay was all too happy with the arrangement, largely ignoring the teacher and the directions as he cut into the frog. 

“Try not to enjoy this too much,” Jon said under his breath, looking at Ramsay with a scowl. 

“But it’s so fun. Why don’t you give it a try?”

“... I think I’ll pass.” 

“No, really. Here, let me show you how; Mr. Luwin isn’t showing everyone the right way.” He pulled Jon over to stand between him and the frog on the table, putting the scalpel in his hand. Jon sighed, letting Ramsay show him how to hold the blade properly. He expected the other to step back after, but he didn’t, instead standing pressed up intimately against Jon’s back, arms around him to guide his hands. 

“Like this,” he said, his breath ghosting over Jon’s neck in a way that made him shiver. He told himself it was instead from revulsion at the relish with which Ramsay was having him cut out the creature’s organs. 

“Good boy, very nice,” he all but purred, and that was when Jon pulled away, accidentally catching the tray with the scalpel and sending the blade, tray, and frog clattering to the ground. 

Then suddenly all eyes were on them, the class silent and staring, and Jon could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. All because he had let Ramsay throw him off. Then again, who wouldn’t have been put off by such… intimacy in what was probably the most inappropriate situation. 

“Sorry,” he said, dropping to his knees to pick everything up, all but hiding beneath the table until everyone resumed their own directions. His cheeks were still red when he stood back up, keeping his head down as he put everything back in it’s place. 

Ramsay, smiling, leaned over to whisper, “I quite like seeing you on your knees. Perhaps I’ll get you there again after class.” 

Jon was blushing ever more than before this time, clutching the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white. 

But he didn’t say no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Ramsay loves pretty things. Sharing, not so much. He keeps Jon locked in his bedchambers, wrapped in silks and chains of gold. All his.

Ramsay liked to think he was a purveyor of beauty. And when his things were no longer beautiful, he got rid of them. This one, though, this one he was going to keep. This one he would keep beautiful forever. Even when his skin rotted and his pretty face decayed, Ramsay didn’t doubt he would be just as pretty on the inside as he was on the outside. 

A man lay prone before him, legs parted invitingly, trapped in a dreamless sleep by the essence of nightshade Ramsay had slipped him at dinner. No doubt his brother would be furious to find Jon missing in the morning. But perhaps he wouldn’t realize until it was too late, when he was back in WInterfell and only then noticed that he didn’t see Jon ghosting around the keep like a phantom. 

Instead, he would be in Ramsay’s bed where he belonged, draped in the delicate silk and encrusted jewels of princes. Encircling his limbs were find shackles, steel dipped in gold. Beauty disguising strength. There was a chain around his neck, thin and smooth like a necklace, fashioned from gold as well. This one was more symbolic than functional, a single look in the center large enough to be connected to an equally precious gold chain. 

His eyes were painted with kohl, giving him a sly, cat-like look when he finally opened them. Jon was drifting still between the worlds of waking and sleep, groggy and not yet registering his surroundings. Ramsay cooed at him, brushing his fingers through his soft hair that glimmered in the bit of diamond dust in it. 

“Where… where am I?” Jon asked, slow, his voice heavy and laced tiredness. An exhaustion far from anything natural held his limbs down; the shackles were not even needed. 

“You’re where you belong, precious.” 

Jon struggled to look up at him, to see who held him captive. Ramsay was smiling so softly down at him. So warmly, so fond. As if Jon were a loved one; no, something he  _ treasured _ . It made him sick to know he had become another one of this beast’s playthings. 

“Let me… go.” 

‘I’m afraid I can’t do that, lovely boy. You mine now.  _ All mine _ .” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mouth kink. Jon's lips are unlike any other's. Made to be used. Ramsay imagines what he'd like to do with that red, plush mouth.

If there was one thing everyone noticed about Jon upon first seeing him, it was his beauty. He was gorgeous. The pretty grow, more beautiful than most men’s daughters. With his soft eyes and pouty lips, it was easy to understand why many thought that. 

When Ramsay saw Jon outside of Winterfell, harsh as the winter his family always spoke of, the first thing he noticed was his mouth. He couldn’t take his eyes off those full, obscene lips. Sansa told him to sleep well that night, and Ramsay indeed did, but not before pleasuring himself to the thought of what he’d like to do to that perfect mouth. 

He wanted to see Jon choke on his cock, mouth stretched around his length and eyes brimming with tears at the effort it took to not gag as Ramsay fucked his throat. He knew Jon was likely to try and bite, as any wolf would. He would make sure he kept two fingers pressed up under the hinge of his jaw, a challenge in his eyes. Jon knew better, knew how much just even a bit of pressure would hurt. So he would behave himself, tongue lathing over Ramsay’s cock obediently even as hate burned in his eyes. 

Ramsay would make him swallow when he spilled down his throat. All of it, not letting him spit out a single drop. He would relish the look of humiliation in Jon’s eyes, could all but see it now in his mind’s eye; Jon on his knees, indignant and yet following orders like the good little bitch he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> also, some trivia about me concerning the glasses bit, I put that in because when I did this experiment, I refused to wear the goggles for the same reason and I was the fool who got squirted in the eye. xD


End file.
